My True Mate
by Simie Blackwidow
Summary: Bella is really Isabelle Lebădă Vloturi daughter of Didyme and Marcus goes to study Folklore as a human, She arrives in Romania to continue her studies and then gets kidnaped by Stefan and Vladimir. When she escapes she runs into a very old vampire who wants to end her existence. Centuries later she comes to Forks to find her mate and no one can stop a million year old vampire...


**Hey, everyone this is my second story of fanfiction so wish me luck and please review. [word count before edit-1 891]**

**Chapter 1: Miss Lebădă**

( **Isabelle, **_other vampires, __thoughts__)_

Isabelle's POV

Hello, my name is Isabelle Lebădă, I am 5ft2 I have long black hair that reaches just above my knees, my skin is very pale, and my lips are blood-red. However, my eyes are the most unusual thing about my appearance: I have one eye that is Caribbean blue with red flecks in it and one that is chocolate-brown with golden flecks. My mother use to call me Snow White because of my appearance. Many used to make fun of my beauty because of their jealousy - they would mock me by calling me "princess snow" or "princess snow white". Anyhow, that was then and this is now, I have decided to travel and find out more about folklore. First, I need to talk to my parents; this is going to be a humorous event.

I cannot believe it mother and father have finally allowed me to travel; I was so excited that they actually allowed me. Now here I am 3 months later entering port in Romania. I have not been able to write to mother and father yet, but I will find time soon. I am now studying folklore, vampires, werewolves and many other mythical creatures. According to some journals, vampires are extremely cold but are the most beautiful creatures one has seen. There are different legends but they all have one thing in common: there is one person that shall be born; he or she will bring about peace and unity along with her counterpart. They shall both suffer a great deal of pain and loss... I have yet to find out more and that is the whole reason behind my expedition.

I have finally arrived in Romania. I am supposed to meet someone who will aid me in my findings and searching for more information. I wonder who he is... "_scuza-ma dor_" (excuse me miss) I turned and saw the most handsome man I have seen in all my 18 years of living. He had short-cropped blond hair he was about 6ft, he was lean and well muscled and the most peculiar eyes I have ever seen: they were deep red the red that symbolises blood.

"_Scuza-ma, estidor Isabelle Lebădă?" (Excuse me, are you Miss Isabelle Lebădă?)_

"**Yes I am Isabelle Lebădă Volturi and you are?"** I asked looking straight into his eyes.

"_Zorry mizz I am Vladimir, I am ze one that iz going to help you wiz your expodition_"

Now this was a surprise and I was told the person who was helping me was a woman... oh well

"**Oh of course lead the way. Or are we waiting for my things?**"

"_Mizz your dingz are already at ze houze. Now pleaze diz way_" he motioned me to climb into a carriage. Only then did I get a feeling that something was wrong...it was too late - before I could turn around I had been blindfolded, gagged and thrown into the carriage.

When I came to, I was in a room that had very little light, and the room its self felt as if it was sad and depressed trying to hide its emotions and age in the dark red and browns walls. I got up from my lying position, with great difficulty seeing as my hands and feet were still bound, to take in the rest of it. It had one window with its curtain drawn, a desk in the far right hand corner by the doors. I was lying on a four-poster bed with deep red curtains covered by a quilt made up of many dark pieces of fabric that seemed to be telling the same tale of sorrow and woe as the walls. All the pieces of wood in the room were made of what I presume was mahogany wood due to its colour. Just then, the doors opened and in walked Vladimir and another unknown man. They just stood there staring at me. Vladimir spoke first finally breaking the silence,

"_Ahhh, I zee zat you haze avoken Mizz Volturi, I waz..."_

Before he could finish his sentence I had cut him off

"**It is Miss Lebădă, I do not go or answer by my father's name**" the other man decided o make himself known.

"_Might I zeggezt zat you do not zpeak like that to uz unlez who are villing to loze you mizreble little life_"

When he had said that I could lose my life I promptly kept my mouth closed and listened to what they told me. With that one sentence I knew I had found what I was looking for, I had found Vampires. Many hours later, they had finished explaining what they were going to do with me and let me tell you it was the most gruesome, idiotic and most absurd thing I have ever heard. They said that they were going to torture me and use me as their own personal blood bag, they were going to use me as bait for my father and the rest of the Volturi (whom I had no idea were vampires) in an attempt to take back the throne. They also told me I was peculiar and that I was considered a half-blood, they had explained to me about my fast beating heart, my peculiar eyes, and why I was parched all the time even after having many glasses of water. I now also understand my father's fascination with me. As for them keeping me as bait, I guess they did not do their research well enough: my father never really loved me, he was fascinated yes, but he did not love me. He only truly cared for my mother, but I guess being the world first half-blood does have its disadvantages.

It didn't take long for me to lose all sense of time, the Dracula brothers as I called them, fed from me and tortured me true to their word, they barely fed me and were very surprised the my father had not tried to contact or look for me. They waited and waited. Then came that glorious day when one of their many servants made the huge mistake of opening a window, leaving me alone and unbound. I took my chance and jumped out; when I landed, I was surprisingly unharmed, so I continued running. I ran into the forest and through a stream to throw them off my scent. I then I heard the loudest roar from behind me and many footfalls, I guess they had put a search out for me. The faster I ran the quieter the footfalls got. My only thought was _I am finally free_, that was until I ran right into a stone cold chest. As if on instinct the unknown person's arms shot forward to stop my fall, I could tell from the person's aura that they were extremely old, older than the Dracula brothers that are for sure. The person was muscular but petite. So I figured that it was a woman, I opened my eyes and was met with a pair of red eyes. When the woman spoke, she spoke so gently, as if worried that she would frighten me.

"_Parvulus es okay?"(_Are you okay little one?) Though I did not understand a word of what she was saying, she had already calmed me.

"**I am sorry but I do not understand what you are saying**" I kept eye contact with her. She smirked, either thinking this to be very brave or very stupid.

"_Are you okay little one?"_ she asked

"**Yes, I believe I am now that I have gotten away from the Romanian vampires**" she hissed and then I assume she cursed in Latin. She then looked at me with a calculating gaze, she seemed to be grappling with something, I said nothing, and I just stood there and watched her. After some time it seemed as though her internal battle was over and she had finally made a decision.

"_I think you would be the perfect person to carry on my existence, I shall turn you and when you wake you shall gain my powers, age and knowledge of the world_"

Before I could blink she had bitten me and was pushing her venom into my body, she had also proceeded to bite my ankles, and wrists. Then everything went black and the burning started. Even when the Dracula one and Dracula 2 tortured me it was not this painful and that was the most excruciating thing that I had ever felt in my life. This was different - it felt as if someone was burning be alive, I was aware of what was happening around me, but I made no sound and was unable to move on my own. I felt the female vampire moving me, after a few seconds I was placed on something soft, I assume a bed.

-Time Skip-

Seconds, hours, days, months, years... I truly had no idea how long I was burning in my own personal hell, but after sometime the burning started to reduce in my toes and fingers and then from my arms. I felt this intense heat and pressure on my already fast beating heart, then there was this extreme, searing, pain in my heart and suddenly, it stopped beating. Before I opened my eyes, I just lay quietly, checking how my other senses were. My hearing was so enhanced that I heard the animals in the forest, the rustling of the wind in the trees and the footsteps of someone pacing beside me. When I opened my eyes and saw a curtain of dust, every particle was clear... my vision was so enhanced I could hardly believe it.

"_Salve non modica est, quam sentis_" (hello there little one how are you feeling?)she asked me. I was not sure how I knew what she was saying but I did.

"**I could you please speak English? I do understand what you are saying but I would like to speak in my tongue**."

"_Okay I will speak English for you. Now it is time for you to take on my powers, knowledge and age. Will you do it? Take on my existence?_"

"**I think I shall take you up on your offer to take you existence**" I replied before I was able to think too long – it was an instinctive response, as if my whole life had been in preparation for this moment. She smiled at my answer and held out her hand. When I took her hand there was a charge of electricity between our palms and once again I found myself sucked into darkness.

When I awoke, I had knowledge of a time before my own, with the feel of power surging through me.

-Time Skip-

I was nearly a million odd years old, it had been a thousand years since my actual birth, it has been seven centuries and 18 months since I saw my mother, and seven centuries since the last time I saw that strange woman and the Dracula brothers, now in the year 2010, I am exiting the plane in Seattle, looking for the man who thinks I am his daughter. However, my real reason for going to Forks is that I am in search of my mate. It is something I am determined to do and no one shall stand in my way. For I am Isabelle Lebădă and I am the one they call The Princess Snow White and The General, and this is my story...

**Well that is the end of the first chapter [Final word count-2 021]**

**Vladimir: please review **

**Simie: Vladimir what are you doing?**

**Vladimir: well I'm just telling people to review**

**Simie: oh really? Well in that case Stefan please keep a leash on your brother and Jake... get him **

**Vladimir: no no ahhhhhhhh 'screams in terror while running away'**

**Simie: 'laughs evilly' please review everyone let me know what you think...**


End file.
